


just a kiss

by annadavidson



Series: we can change the whole world (next justice series) [5]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: DC Comics AU, F/M, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Next-Gen AU, next generation dc comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annadavidson/pseuds/annadavidson
Summary: It wasn’t as if she’d planned on kissing him.Prompt: "It was just a kiss, that's all."





	

“It was just a kiss, that’s all.”

Sai lowered his binoculars and looked over his shoulder at Collin. She was clothed in her tight Catgirl costume, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. He had noticed she seemed to wear her hair up a lot when she expected a fight. He had admittedly looked her up and down when they had first met up on the rooftop. He had noticed her eyes rake over him too, though. There was something satisfying about the person he was checking out checking him out as well.

“Was that all it was?” he asked, his accent lacing the words.

Collin turned her head to hide the smile on her face. Why did British accents have to sound so sexy?

It wasn’t as if she’d _planned_ on kissing him. Flirting, yes, she always planned on flirting with him. It was fun, getting him all flustered, watching his face heat up with a blush. He would always try to flirt back but was never that good at it, his lack of experience showing. As much as she enjoyed talking with him in general, when she flirted with him and he became all flustered, it was the only time she noticed his walls go down, his guard lower. It was the only time she got a good glimpse at who he might have been before whatever had made him leave London.

It had been the first time they’d officially worked together. They would spend time together both as Catgirl and Speedy and as Collin Wayne and Sai… Whatever his last name was. That information still evaded her. It annoyed her that she didn’t know, and she was fairly certain he knew that and found entertainment in her annoyance. She’d been surprised when he’d requested her help with a patrol. It had ended with busting a large drug ring, and the two of them having to fight their way out. Considering they’d been in Star City, she had suggested they call backup from the city’s favorite archers, but Sai had been adamant not to involve them.

She was clearly the better fighter of the two. Sai preferred attacking from a distance with his bow. He could fight, but he lacked key skills she possessed. It was obvious that no one had trained him to be a vigilante.

Maybe it had been the adrenaline, the thrill of the fight, but afterwards, she had grabbed him and yanked him toward her, planting a kiss against his lips. Despite her confidence and flirtatious nature, they had both been left rather an awkward, blushing mess of a couple. He’d stared at her, wide eyed, face red, clearly surprised. She had eventually made up some excuse to leave and gotten on her motorcycle, riding back to Gotham.

That had been roughly a week ago. Collin wasn’t used to being left a blushing mess – that was typically Sai’s job. She’d told her younger brother, a friend of Sai’s, what had happened. Talking to her brother, Josh, was usually helpful. They’d ended up discussing whether or not she wanted a relationship with Sai or just some fun. She’d decided she could have both if she wanted. Relationships were fun when they were with the right person. And she thought she would like to be in a relationship with Sai. However she wasn’t sure if he was in the right place.

“What did you think it was?” Collin asked, turning her gaze back to the archer. She folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow at him. She stood a good distance away from the edge of the rooftop, where he was crouched. It was far enough away that she could go unnoticed by anyone looking up. Sai was crouched so he could use his binoculars to spy through a window.

He gave her a look as if he thought she was being weird. “A kiss, obviously.”

She rolled her eyes at his blunt sarcasm. “Then we’re on the same page?”

“Sure,” he said after a moment’s hesitation.

She watched him as he turned his attention back to looking through his binoculars. She didn’t think she needed to be a genius – though she liked to think she was one – to see that he wanted it to be more than a kiss. She wanted to say it was more. She wanted to ask him out on an actual date – though she had a feeling he’d get all flustered and fumble with giving her an answer. She smiled softly at that. She still loved making him get all flustered. And she was pretty sure a part of him liked when she did that.

But she still didn’t think he was in the right place for a relationship. Whatever had driven him from London still weighed him down. Once in a moment with his guard down, he’d let it slip that there was someone he was going to make pay for – He hadn’t continued after that. He’d realized what he had said, and she had watched his walls come towering over her again. She enjoyed a good mystery, and she thought a mysterious man could be sexy. But whatever Sai was keeping secret… It was clearly consuming him. Whatever had happened in London, she was certain he was bent on getting revenge because of it.

She didn’t have enough insight to decide if she should try to stop him from getting his revenge or offer to help him. She didn’t know what was best for him. She didn’t think _he_ knew what was best for himself. She thought the most she could do for now was to stand by his side when he needed her. He would take his search for revenge as far as he needed, and when he was finally really to let it go, she would be there to hold him, talk to him, or just sit there quietly by his side. Whatever he needed. Because even if he wasn’t in the right place right now, she knew in her heart that he would do the same for her.

She crouched down next to him at the edge of the rooftop. It was a simple stakeout mission. They were in Gotham City this time, and _she’d_ been the one to ask for _his_ help. Did she need his help? Not necessarily, but she’d wanted to see her. Originally, she’d been supposed to do this stakeout with Josh, but it had been his suggestion for her to ask Sai instead. She thought it was sweet that he didn’t mind if she was interested in one of his friends. He wanted her to happy just as she wanted nothing more than for him to find happiness.

Sai wasn’t looking at her, instead staring through those binoculars. Collin bit down lightly on her lower lip. She knew he could feel her eyes on him. What she wasn’t sure about was whatever was going on in his head. After a moment of this, of him staring directly ahead and her eyes looking him over, she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against his cheek.

Instantly the binoculars went down and his dark green eyes were on her. His lips were parted in the beginning of a silent question. She didn’t give him any time to ask, meeting his lips with her own. The binoculars clattered against the roof as they slipped out of his grasp. He didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands. She grabbed them and guided them to her hips. Her own hands came up, cupping his face. The kiss was messy, but she knew that even the most practiced kissers still weren’t necessarily neat. Neat, perfect kisses were for Hollywood and fiction. Messy kisses were for reality. They were real and fierce and _wild._

Collin draped one arm on his shoulder, her other hand sliding up to tangle her fingers in his hair. They parted a couple times so he could breathe – his inexperience kept him from being good at breathing through his nose while kissing. But each time they parted, it was quick, their lips crashing together shortly after.

Neither of them were certain how it lasted. When they parted for longer, he was lying on his back and she was on top of him. They were close enough to feel each other’s hot breath. His face was flushed, but there was a playful smirk on his lips. It made her want to kiss him more.

“Just a kiss?” the words came out breathy, but he still managed to make them sound teasing.

She grinned down at him, aware of the blush that covered her own face. “Maybe more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like/reblog on Tumblr [here](http://magicrobins.tumblr.com/post/157305823050/it-was-just-a-kiss-thats-all).


End file.
